


The perfect date

by wouriqueen (MaggieBrown)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, date, post-s5, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBrown/pseuds/wouriqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the winter holidays and the madness is finally over. To get their minds off everything that happened, Kira plans the perfect date for her and Scott, but the werewolf isn’t in his best condition…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect date

“Coming!”

Kira dashed down the stairs as the bell stopped ringing, almost slipping on the freshly polished wooden steps – “ _so much for kitsune_ reflexes”, her father placidly commented from the couch – and ran to the door. It was the first day of long awaited winter holidays, and she had planned her perfect date with Scott to a “t”. This wasn’t usually how she liked things but after the madness they’d been through, the kitsune had felt the need to organize things a little. It grounded her, made her feel in control again – God knew she needed it. Scott had seemed extremely happy to not have to think about anything for once, so it was a win-win.

When she opened the door though, something was wrong.

“Hhiii…”

Scott’s greeting sounded weird. That was probably partly because of the huge soft-looking burgundy scarf he was wrapped in which covered most of his face, but clearly his throat was raspy and swollen as well.

He was sick.

“I … _sh_ ink I caught … some _sh_ ing…” Scott mumbled, digging his hands deeper in the pockets of his jacket. The hoodie was pulled over his head but Kira could still see his eyes watering.

She blinked up at her boyfriend for a moment, at a loss for words, before remembering what Melissa had told her over the phone. “ _Scott’s healing abilities haven’t been doing their job since … well, you know. Anyway, I need you to not let him do anything extra stupid, okay?”_

Now, Kira hadn’t exactly been hovering behind his back these last few days, but between decorating her house for Christmas and planning her holidays with Scott, she hadn’t had the time. Scott did have a bad track record when it came to taking care of himself, though. She guessed he went about his training routine in the woods in a tank top and shorts as usual, even knowing about his diminished healing. She didn’t think anyone else could’ve imagined he’d catch a cold, however Kira still felt a little guilty.

Well, she just had to make sure he had a good time now. Grabbing his head between her hands, she pulled him in and kissed him between the eyes, cooing like a mother to her baby. “Oh nooo, you got siiick!”

“Oh my _god_ , Kira.” Scott laughed, his eyes crinkling the way Kira loved. “I’ll be fine”, he half said. “You gotta stop mumming me. I’m a werewolf!” The end of the word was almost swallowed in a fit of coughing though, and Kira raised a dubious eyebrow at the statement. Patting his stomach one last time, the kitsune closed her baseball jacket and started walking towards her car, dragging him by the arm.

“Come on then, big bad wolf!”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing on Kira’s list was shopping. The mall was covered in Christmas lights and colorful ornaments at this time of the year. The couple’s noses were immediately filled with the smell of peanut butter and custard cream churros, candy canes and Christmas cookies. This was great. This was amazing.

They bought several bags of sweets and pastries and snuck them into the clothing stores. The wolf looked through beanies for his girlfriend, having fun picking the most ridiculous ones he could find. “Scott, this is awful” Kira complained with a sad pout as she held a neon green beanie with fake yellow braids hanging from each side of it. She had to wear it though – that was the deal if he was going to try on all the jackets that caught her eyes … which were a lot.

They made three stores, each time laughing and running after each other, trying on the ugliest things. In the end they bought a jacket for Scott, four beanies and some scarves that were on sale, Kira insisting on carrying all the bags. That’s when she realized Scott hadn’t eaten his cookies but put them away.

“You’re not hungry? I think you should eat something…” she said, putting down the bags and squeezing his forearm.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” His voice was even rougher though, and Kira mentally crossed the Burger King she’d wanted them to get. Chips and cold drinks wouldn’t help him.

“Well, I guess we could get a hot chocolate and head back -“

“No!” Scott exclaimed. “You wanted to go to the street festival. Let’s do that. I’m sure you’ll love it, it’s always great.”

“Are you sure? Scott, if you’re not feeling well…”

“I’m okay, I promise. Let’s go.” He smiled, that gentle, reassuring smile that always soothed her worries away, and pulled her out of the mall by the hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was shining and it was actually getting warm enough for Kira to take off her jacket. She was a little wistful knowing that unlike in New York, she wouldn’t see any snow that winter. However Scott’s hand in hers was big and warm and she wouldn’t let it go for anything.

She bought roasted chestnuts and munched on them as they watched the dancing troops and acrobats. There were a lot of kids and puppies, and Scott and she ended up playing with them. Scott was _good_ with children. He ran in slow motion, letting the small kids catch up to him and climb up his legs. The best part of the festival, a famous outdoor circus troop that always made a point to stop in Beacon Hills because the owner was from there, rolled in and despite being literally supernatural, Kira started getting really excited.

“They’re here! Scott!” She called, bouncing up and down. “It’s going to be amazing!”

Except as the artists pulled out their material, the wind got colder and harsher and Scott’s breathing became more labored. The kitsune observed him a little, thinking it might pass, but the easy smiles and the energy he’d had early on were gone.

He was spent.

“That’s it. We’re leaving.”

Scott protested of course – and it was true that she’d been talking about that festival for weeks but Scott’s health was more important. There would be another winter, she didn’t have another Scott. Putting on her sterner face, she ushered him to her car and drove him home. Melissa wasn’t there but she’d left hot soup in a big thermos.

“Go upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment” Kira told Scott, already pouring the warm, thick liquid in a bowl. It didn’t matter much. They could still watch some movies on Scott’s computer – the Lord of the Rings or something. It would still be good. She’d wanted to marathon some classics with him anyway.

When she got upstairs though Scott was lying on the bed … sleeping.

She sighed, observing him for a few seconds before moving to take off his shoes and pull the covers on top of him, then smoothed his hair back tenderly. Setting the soup on his bedside table, she stilled above him, wondering if she should keep him company or let him rest and go back. Suddenly a hand shot forward and grabbed her elbow.

“Shtayyy…”

 _Adorable_.

A soft smile on her face, the kitsune caved and slipped under the covers next to the wolf, arms firmly linked around him to warm him up.

She didn’t get her perfect date, but this was good too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my beta reader [ here ](http://www.cloudsandground.tumblr.com).  
> You can find me [ here ](http://www.wouriqueen.tumblr.com).


End file.
